The Crossroad Where We Met
by NSMforever
Summary: April fled to Japan with her best friend Juniper to hide from her ex who couldn't get over the fact she moved on. Juniper found a job as a stylist for a famous rock band The Gazette. All April wanted to do was start her life anew. That all changes when the bassist Reita enters her life. Will she finally be safe and follow her heart? Or die trying to hide away?


Bright sunlight peaked in from the window of a small room. On one side of the room sat a twin sized bed and on the other was another twin sized bed. "You okay, Juniper?" a voice asked, the girl sitting on the bed staring into space. "What will you do if he comes to find you April?" she said, fear washing over her friend's face. "I'm not trying to think about that right now." April shivered, her blonde hair hiding her pale blue eyes from the world as she bowed her head. Juniper watched her friend closely "It's been about four years now you'd think he'd quit." She growled out, standing from the bed and wrapping April in a tight hug. April shook as she silently sobbed "He won't, not until I'm his for good." She clenched her hands in the small tee Juniper wore to sleep in "I'm scared, what if he finds us? What if he tries to harm you?" Juniper lifted her face to hers and made their eyes meet. "Nothing will happen to me nor will he find you, this I promise." April smiled, softly and nodded. "We still have those tickets and backstage passes for The Gazette's concert tonight, why don't we start getting ready now?" Juniper smiled, pulling April into the bathroom. She laughed "Yeah let's do that."

April walked out of the bathroom wearing black skinnies that had white chains clipped to the sides. Her shirt was a violet corset and her favorite black leather jacket. She had her blonde hair strait and wore a bad boy good girl hat. Black converse sat by her bed one with black laces, the other had purple. Her socks were mix matched and she wore black leather knuckle gloves that had spikes on them. Juniper was sitting on her bed clipping the belts on her boots before standing up. Her outfit was just a pair of black pants that had zippers here and there. She wore a black shirt with a Black Veil Brides logo on the front. The sleeves were short enough to show off her tattoo. Her hair was pink that faded into blue and was teased up a bit on the sides. Pretty soon both girls were ready and walking out the door. Juniper brought her hair and makeup kit because she'd be on the job while there. One of the reasons the girls came to Japan was for Juniper's job as a stylist. The other was because April was trying to hide from her ex-boyfriend that felt the need to stalk her to the end of time.

Once they arrived at the venue hall Juniper was called back stage leaving April to wait for the concert to start. She passed the time by either walking around looking at the merch they had set up in the lobby or outside smoking a cigarette. As people started showing up and handing their tickets to the guards she headed in to find a good spot before they all were taken. Now normally she'd be pumped up for loud rock music and hot guys but today she just wasn't feeling it. She picked a spot in the front row right in front of the stage by the speaker system for a bass guitar. Cheers erupted from around her as the band walked out, April just rolled her eyes and leaned against the rail in front of her.

"**Are you ready**!" she heard the lead singer roar into his mic. Her pale blue eyes looked up to the stage while he spoke. She took in each member as they found their spot, her face not showing any sign of excitement. In front of her stood the bassist Reita, he still wore that stupid nose band and his hair was spiked up on top of his head making him look like a parrot. He bent down to grab his bass from one of the staff members and met her eyes. With a smile and wave he stood as the girls around her droned on about how he winked at them and how much they were meant to be together. God, it drove her crazy! Do these girls even know that these things just don't happen and that there was no way any of them would even come remotely close to getting with him? Even if they did it'd only be for an autograph or to get a picture taken with him. Yeah, they can dream but dreams will always be just that, dreams. She listened to the songs they played and drummed her fingers against her thigh while the beat took over. Music always had this kind of effect on her. It was like she was in another world were music was all there was, no war or fighting. This is what made her love music and love to sing, music was a part of her. It made up who she is and taught her to never give up.

Once the concert ended, April waited outside for her friend. She leaned against a pillar out by the doors, a lit cigarette in hand. Juniper walked out and tapped her shoulder "Hey, want to come with me for a second?" April lifted her cig up, making sure to point the smoke away from her face "I meant when you're done with that." She laughed while April just blinked before giving her a slight nod. Juniper knew something was wrong with her friend but she didn't press to find out. April would tell her eventually, at least when they're alone and in the safety of their home. The two girls walked back inside while Juniper lead the way backstage. She stopped in front of the door with a smirk "Ladies, contain your orgasms!" she laughed, opening the door. April followed her into the large room with a slight frown '_Is this why she wanted me to come back here with her_?' "Guys, this is my best friend April." She said, waving to the band "April, meet The Gazette." April shrugged and found a secluded corner of the room. Finding a small chair she sat down and lit another cig before taking a long drag. Juniper frowned before something in mind clicked. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone in a crowd that big." She whined, walking over to her. April looked up with a dark glare "You left me with the damn fan girls." She growled, taking another drag. "You could have stayed back here while I worked." Juniper countered back with a groan.

"And be alone with guys, no thanks." Juniper rolled her eyes as Ruki walked over. "Is something wrong?" he asked, Juniper shook her head and smiled at him. April looked between the two with a raised brow '_Okay something's up, why does it seem like Ruki is attached to Juniper at the hip_?' Reita walked over to the couch that sat next to her chair and sat down. She turned to him and glowered "Can I help you?" Reita smiled "You're the girl who stood by the speakers." "Wow, and here I thought you wouldn't notice me." She said, sarcastically. Reita's smile faltered a bit "No, I did." April shrugged "That's nice even though I didn't want to be noticed."


End file.
